


I'm Sorry. - krystal lovestory exo luhan lustal fxx - Asianfanfics

by hungryforramen



Category: EXO (Band), Lu Han-Freeform, f(x)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, School, University, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted this on AFF and my now-defunct Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry. - krystal lovestory exo luhan lustal fxx - Asianfanfics

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on AFF and my now-defunct Wattpad.

Seven years ago, Luhan met a girl in school he just transfered to, and he wished to settle down, find new friends and find a girlfriend. Well, his dad promised him they're not going to travel anywhere anymore. His dad realize that this 17 years old lad should grow up in a fixed environment.  
  
"Who's that girl over there?" Luhan eyed the girl from afar, grinning to himself.  
  
His new friend, Xiumin, turned around, searching for 'the girl'. "Where? Which girl?" Xiumin squinted in his large Harry Potter-like glasses.  
  
"Two o'clock, long, wavy hair, talking to two of her friends, with the most bueatiful smile, holding a drawing block." This is the first time Luhan had seen a girl that pretty. He had never seen a girl that beautiful before.  
  
"Oh, that girl," Xiumin said. "She's Krystal. She's from the Arts stream and she's also doing ballet. Smart, pretty... and I heard she's single."  
  
"W-wait," Luhan suttered, looking at Xiumin in his eyes and continued, "She's single?"  
  
Xiumin shrugged. "I heard she is." He observed the latter in front of him. "Whoa, dude. It's your second day here and you've found Krystal? Great eyesight you have there. She doesn't seem to notice anyone, I mean she doesn't care of boys. A rumour I heard said that she was dumped by a guy whose few years older than us - oh, she's our age, FYI - and vowed never to find a guy in her life anymore. Sounds tragic to me."  
  
Luhan smiles. He's in the Music stream. Why, it's impossible to meet her!  
  
"Do you know any of her friends?"  
  
Xiumin shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Does she ever hang out after school somewhere?"  _Luhan, don't sound desperate, please,_  he reminded himself inwardly. But he can't help it.  
  
"Yeah," Xiumin nodded. "I often see her in the art room after our band practice. Alone, I might add." Xiumin knew this kid yesterday and he know that he needs to play his role as a wingman. A great wingman.  
  
Luhan took his books out of his locker and close it. "Thanks for the good news, man!" He jogged away for his next class.  
  
\----------  
  
"Hi," Luhan knocked the door of the art room lightly.  
  
"Hi," Krystal replied, her right hand stopped sketching. "How can I help you?"  
  
Luhan was grinning and he was tongue-tied. "I just wanted to see what you're doing." Krystal didn't buy that. "Um, it's late, you know. No one's in school at this hour." He felt awkward. "I'm Luhan, by the way. Music stream. Just transferred here." He extended his hands.  
  
"Krystal. Arts stream." They shook hands.  
  
_I know,_ Luhan thought sheepishly. "Can I see what you're drawing?" He sat next to her.  
  
_____  
  
Three months later.  
  
It's been three months since they've been together. There are a few sketches of Luhan by Krystal and Luhan taught Krystal how to play the guitar. Luhan asked her to be his girlfirend few weeks after they hung out together. It was a nerve-wrecking moment for Luhan, and he hoped he didn't sweat or get a panic attack. Luck was on his side, Krystal agreed; she confessed that she liked him too.  
  
"So you see, this is B7..." he pressed his fingers on the fret of the guitar and strummed it.  
  
Krystal nodded. "Alright." She took the guitar and struggled with her frets and strummed.  
  
Luhan shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Acceptable."  
  
She grinned. "Admit it, I'm much better at guitar than you do with drawing."  
  
"No!" Luhan laughed. "I'm quite good it's just that, I don't like the pencil. It hurts my fingers."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes. "And now you're blaming the pencil you've been using to draw diagrams?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Luhan shrugged.  
  
And they were quiet. Krystal was still smiling but she looked at Luhan who was, maybe, looking through her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Krystal ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly. She started to feel self-conscious.  
  
Luhan smiled. "No, I think I just found the sweetest girl ever."  
  
Before she could reply a thank you, Luhan's lips met hers. Krystal was struck. She had never kissed a boy, and Luhan's the first person she ever kissed.  
  
\----------  
  
Four years ago, they went to the same university. She was a double-major; fine arts and contemporary dance. Luhan being Luhan, being in a band while studying Modern Music.  
  
After they've both graduated, Luhan invited her to a fine-dining restaurant. Luhan's family was pretty well-off, but Krystal was just a commoner.  
  
"Luhan, this place is expensive." She tried to not to offend Luhan, but it really hit her the moment she skimmed through the menu.  
  
"'Sokay," Luhan reassured her. "I'm paying."  
  
Krystal can't say anything, can she? She cannot say no. Luhan would be pissed. She decided to pick an inexpensive meal, but everything was expensive.  
  
"What are you having?" Krystal should just go with anything Luhan's having.  
  
Luhan was really attentive at the menu. "I'm going to have a smoked salmon."  
  
Krystal scanned through her menu.  _Smoked salmon... Smoked salmon...._  
  
Her heart nearly fell and her eyes nearly tore out of its sockets. Who eats salmon this expensive!  
  
Krystal gave a nervous laugh. "I don't really know what to eat..."  
  
"Two smoked salmon, two hot caramel macchiatos and plain water please," Luhan said to the waiter.  
  
\----------  
  
Krystal felt like she was on cloud nine. It was a surreal moment for her. Luhan was proposing her!  
  
"Krystal Jung Soojung, I know we've just graduated today, but would you be my wife forever?"  
  
Krystal's breath caught in her throat. Oh my, she was hyperventilating!  
  
Luhan was nervous. Why isn't Krystal saying anything? She just smiled and she looks like she was going to cry.  
  
\--------  
  
A year later, they exchanger vows.  
  
"I do," Luhan said proudly.  
  
Krystal, in tears of happiness, too said "I do."  
  
They kissed.  
  
It was a joyful moment for Luhan and Krystal - they're for each other for ever.  
  
Luhan debuted as a singer in a band, and Krystal was a painter. Both of them were happy. They are each other's strength through thick and thin.  
  
Luhan's biggest fan was Krystal. She was crying of happiness when Luhan's band was on top if the charts and engrossed millions and millions of Korean Won.  
  
Krystal's inspiration is Luhan. All she drew and painted were related to Luhan. She was popular too among teens. Everyone wanted to be her, to be as pretty as her and to find a Prince Charming like Luhan, who treated her the Queen of his heart.  
  
\--------  
  
A year ago, Krystal noticed that Luhan wasn't at home as often as he did. Schedules were tight nowadays since his band and him made a great comeback. Krystal was lonely at home, only find herself indulging in Korean dramas like other housewives would do. When she watched the music shows, she felt a tinge of pain in her heart and butterflies flying in her stomach.  
  
She missed her husband.  
  
When Luhan gets home, he would just go straight to bed.  
  
One day, Krystal demanded: "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Luhan totally ignored her. He was reading his script for his latest and most anticipated drama.  
  
"Look at me, Luhan," Krystal said. Tears wet her cheeks.  
  
Luhan gave in and looked at her; his eyes looked bored, his left brow raised in question. "What," he snapped.  
  
Krystal's heart was chopped into pieces. "This isn't the Luhan that came to me and knocked the door of an art room, asking me what I was up to." She sobbed. "I miss the Luhan who taught me guitar, wrote cheesy lyrics and said that he was great at drawing when he  _a lot_."  
  
_I'm listening_ , Luhan thought.  
  
"You are not the Luhan who was my biggest inspiration in my artworks. You are not the Luhan who would stick with me through thick and thin. You are not  _him_ , who was my husband." She felt a bitter after taste in her mouth.  
  
Luhan sighed and walked out of the door and slammed it, hard.  
  
Krystal found herself on the floor. Tears shed and her heart was twisted. She was nervous at the same time. Krystal couldn't think straight. She dragged herself to pack her things.  
  
\--------  
  
For the next twenty years, they've never met of each other. They didn't file a divorce.  
  
Krystal became an arts teacher and she's a part time painter.  
  
Whereas Luhan established an entertainment company. He wrote and composed songs too. And there were songs that were perfect, but he never released them.  
  
Both of them felt like it happened yesterday. Krystal left the house, Luhan got home with a bouquet of red roses and a ring, only to find out that  _Luhan_  was searching for Krystal.  
  
He tracked her down after he found her five years later, but he was ashamed to face her.  
  
But now, he was determine to face her.  
  
\---------  
  
It was a cold autumn night and Krystal was in her painting studio in her elegant painting shop. She was drawing a sketch of the man who once entered her life.  
  
She put down her pencil and started sobbing.  
  
There were a few soft knock on the door but she was ignoring it. It got a little bit louder.  
  
"We're closed," she said, in between sobs.  
  
The knock was heard again; softer as before, followed by a simple, "Hey."  
  
Krystal looked up. She was stunned by the voice. Her heart nearly fell. The butterflies in her stomach flew freely.  
  
He got closer and pulled Krystal up and wiped her tears of her cheeks. He pulled her into a warm hug. He was going to cry himself.  
  
"Why are you crying, Krystal?" His voice was warm. Warm like the younger Luhan's.  
  
Krystal's sobs became worse.  
  
"I'm sorry," Luhan said. He was sorry. He  _is_  sorry. "I was foolish. I was a fool. I shouldn't have treated you that way." He repeated the words, "I'm sorry."


End file.
